¿Como Le Digo?
by Ilse Masen
Summary: Summary: ¿Cómo le podre decir a Edward que vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Lo Tomara Bien? Ojala Y Si… es una situación de como Bella paso el día que le dijo a Edward que iban a tener un hijo si lees "Una Familia Grande Y Feliz" sabrás de qué hablo. Bella Pov ¿Edward Pov?


¿Cómo Le Dijo?

**DECLAMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Hay un aviso al último de la historia para quienes leen Una Familia Grande Y Feliz. NO COPIES MI HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO.**

**Summary:** ¿Cómo le podre decir a Edward que vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Lo Tomara Bien? Ojala Y Si… es una situación de como Bella paso el día que le dijo a Edward que iban a tener un hijo si lees "Una Familia Grande Y Feliz" sabrás de qué hablo. Bella Pov ¿Edward Pov?

**Bella Pov **

_Positivo…_

¡NOO! Porque a mí solo tengo 18 años, había hecho una prueba de embarazo y eso salió.

_Positivo_.

No podía creerlo, todo el mundo me odiaría, Edward me dejaría. Como quiera tenía que decirle que tendríamos un hijo. Lleve la mano a mi vientre hay estaba mi bebe, un pedacito de Edward y mío.

Ahora tendría que salir adelante con mi bebe y si por fortuna Edward lo toma bien los dos tendríamos que salir adelante por nuestro bebe.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormir, uno de los síntomas del embarazo era cansancio extremo, a todas horas me la pasaba dormida. Una vez me dormí mientras cenaba con Charlie, fue tan Vergonzoso porque me ensucie toda la cara de Espagueti.

No deje de llorar toda la noche pensando que si Edward me dejaba, sería mi fin. Pues mañana tenía una cita con Edward tendría oportunidad de decirle…

…

¡Malditas Nauseas!

En este momento me lavaba los dientes, después de haber vomitado toda la cena de ayer. Ahora no era el despertador el que me levantaba todas las mañanas, Ahora eran las náuseas. ¡Las odiaba!

Tome una ducha, me puse unos pantalones y una blusa cualquiera. Por el momento solo iba a hacer el desayuno después me arreglaría para mi cita con Edward y pues decirle que estaba embarazada.

Lo bueno era que hoy era sábado. Amaba lo sábados pero hoy no lo disfrutaba como siempre, simplemente porque estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hija-

-¡AAAH! Te juro que yo no fui- Hay era Charlie les digo ando muy nerviosa

-Hija que te pasa, solo soy yo- me dijo Charlie riéndose de mi

-a perdón papá no te había visto- y era verdad estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo había visto sentado sobre el sofá, ni había visto que la televisión estaba prendida.

-Tranquila hija pero dime ¿Por qué andas tan distraída?- Hay que le dijo soy una gran mentirosa

-Cosas de la escuela papá no te preocupes, deja voy a hacer el desayuno ¿sí?- ¡Sí! ¡Un punto para Bella! Oh bueno volviendo al tema eso se escuchó muy verdadero no tartamudee.

-Claro Hija Adelante si necesitas ayuda solo llámame estaré aquí viendo la televisión-

-No te preocupes papá yo me las arreglo sola Hahaha-

-Hahaha bueno te dejo para que hagas el desayuno-

Ya en la cocina empecé haciendo unos huevos con jamón, eso era lo que nos gustaba a mí y a Charlie los sábados bueno no nos gustaba nos encantaba…

…

Bueno ahora me encontraba enfrente de Charlie, almorzando bueno no devorando mis huevos con jamón ¡Tenía Hambre!

-Tranquila hija la comida no se ira Hahaha-

-Hahaha lo que pasa es que tengo hambre- ojala no sospeche nada de mi embarazo, si no estoy frita

-Así que tendrás una cita con Edward- mi padre se llevaba muy bien con Edward, siempre que venía Charlie se quedaba platicando un buen rato con él.

-Sí, estaremos juntos todo el día-

-Pues entonces suerte espero que todo salga bien-

-Gracias papá-

-Bueno termine, estuvieron muy ricos los huevos con jamón te dejo tengo que ir a la comisaria solo a checar como andan las cosas –

-Si cuidado-

-Siempre lo tengo, que disfrutes tu día con Edward-

-Claro te veo luego-

-Adiós-

-Adiós Papá te quiero

-Yo también te quiero hija cuídate-

Después de lavar los platos, me fui a mi cuarto para poder arreglarme para mi cita con Edward y decirle que estoy embarazada.

Me puse un lindo vestido verde oscuro, unas zapatillas negras arregle mi cabello con una simple diadema **(imagínense a bella como en su fiesta de 18 en luna nueva solo que la mía tiene unas zapatillas no converse y no sucederá nada malo como en la película.)**

Era la 1:00 de la tarde Edward vendría por mí a la 1:20. Recogí mi cuarto, había sacado toda mi ropa de mi armario porque no sabía que ponerme pero me acorde del vestido que me había regalado Alice, no lo dude ni un segundo y me lo puse.

Chece el reloj y vi que era la 1:15 solo faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara Edward. Ningún Cullen llegaba ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más, llegaban a la hora exacta, siempre he pensado que es por la velocidad.

De repente se escuchó el timbre de mi casa. Era Edward. Los nervios me atacaron de nuevo, pero tenía que ser valiente por mi bebe.

Fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaba mi amor

-Hola amor te ves hermosa- me saludo Edward dándome un beso en los labios.

-H-hola Edward tú también te ves muy guapo-

-No tanto como tu amor, bueno ¿estas lista cariño?-

-Oh si claro solo deja voy por las llaves para poder cerrar la puerta-

-Okey aquí te espero-

Fui por las llaves que estaban en una repisa cerca de la cocina, también le deje una nota a Charlie diciendo que podía pedir comida a domicilio porque no había tenido tiempo para hacer la comida, él lo entendería.

Cerré la puerta de la casa y enfrente de la misma estaba Edward esperándome recargado en su volvo.

-Listo ya podemos irnos-

-Claro-

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto, después de que entre al auto cerró la puerta y se fue al otro lado del auto para poder entrar.

-Ahora me dirás a donde vamos-

-Tranquila cariño, como te dije solo vamos a disfrutar nuestro día juntos-

…

Después de pasar todo el día con Edward.

Eran las 8:30pm e Íbamos rumbo a mi casa en el auto de Edward. Mis nervios iban a flor de piel no sabía cómo decirle que estaba embarazada había muchas dudas en mi cabeza ¿y si me dejaba? ¿Se haría cargo del bebe?

-Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! – dijo Edward al ver que no le hacía caso

-Eh… mande – dije con todos los nervios del mundo

-ya llegamos- dijo-¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálida.

- Edward tengo algo que decirte- le dije

-dime amor ¿paso algo?-Hay no ya salió el Edward protector

- no Edward no es nada es que… hay no sé cómo decir esto- le dije les juro que estaba a punto de desmayarme no sabía si por los nervios o por el embarazo.

- tan solo dilo bella me estas preocupando- y enserio que se veía preocupado.

- Edward… mmm no sé cómo te vas a tomar esto pero hay voy-¡aah! Necesitaba soltarlo yaa!

- Bella por favor dime-

- Edward estoy-no no no puedo. Tonta bella claro que puedes pensé

-estas…- Edward se veía muy muy pero muy preocupado este era el momento

-Estoy embarazada- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Al fin le dije me quite un peso de encima.

La cara de Edward era todo un poema.

-Bella lo dices enserio- en realidad Edward se veía feliz o bueno eso creo

-si Edward estoy embarazada- tenía miedo y si me dejaba bueno y si nos dejaba. Yo trabajaría para mantener a mi bebe a Edward no lo iba a obligar a algo que no quisiera.

-Bella, Bella- me hablaba Edward era hora de que el me dijera que iba a hacer. Pero en ese instante me abrazo

-Gracias- dijo eh de que me perdí

-Gracias ¿de qué?- no escuche lo que decía anteriormente

-Gracias porque me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Gracias, Gracias-me tomo de la cara y me la cubrió de besos

-Oh bella me vas a dar un hijo te amo, te amo gracias aun no puedo creerlo-yo esta súper feliz a Edward no le había molestado saber que estaba embarazada

-Desde cuando sabes-

-Ayer me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo-

-Wow Bella no puedo creerlo ¡Tendremos un hijo!-

-¿No estás enojado?-

-Bella ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Eres la mujer que amo quiero todo contigo-

-Yo también te amo Edward pero es que yo pensé que te enojarías-

-No, claro que no, pero bueno cuando le diremos a nuestros padres-

-La Verdad no se tengo mucho miedo-

-Tranquila Bella estamos juntos en esto-

-Si lo sé pero tengo miedo a la reacción de nuestros padres-

-Pues por Esme y Carlisle no te preocupes – los padres de Edward eran muy buenos y era cierto por ellos no me debía de preocupar.

-El que me preocupa es Charlie no sé cómo se lo valla a tomar-

Me quede pensando en la reacción de Charlie, yo esperaba que se lo tomara bien. Ni Hablar de cómo lo tomaría Renee.

-Bella yo pienso que deberíamos decirle a Charlie Hoy- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?! Por qué hoy-

-Porque quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo amor, quiero estar en todas las etapas del embarazo contigo-

-Pues si ¿le decimos en este momento?

-Si-

Edward bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta para que pudiera bajar. Yo estaba temblando de los nervios, tenía miedo

Llegamos a la puerta y entramos hay estaba Charlie sentado viendo un partido de futbol americano.

-Papá ya llegue-

-Oh Que bueno a hola Edward-

-Hola Jefe Swan-

-Papá Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirte-

-Claro porque no se sientan así hablamos más cómodos-

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas **(De Dos Asientos No Se Cómo Le Llamen Donde Ustedes Vivan **** )**

-Bueno y que es lo que tienen que decirme-

Edward voltio a verme, dándome a entender que yo empezara a decirle a mi padre. ¡Él había dicho que tendríamos que decirle hoy a Charlie que íbamos a ser padres y ahora me dejaba sola! ¡Que malo!

-Pues Papá Edward y Yo…- ¡TENIA MUCHO MIEDO!

-¿Edward y tú que hija?-

-Jefe Swan lo que Bella le quiere decir es que Seremos Padre- ¡Genial! ¡Al fin Edward me había ayudado!

Charlie en ese momento no dijo nada, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo después

-Ya se habían tardado ¿no?-Eh Edward y yo no entendíamos lo que quería decir

-¿Que Tratas de decir Papá?-

-Bella hija cuando dos chicos se enamoran es lo que pasa y por lo que veo Edward y tú están muy enamorados-

-Si Jefe Swan yo amo mucho a Bella ¿Por eso quería decirle que si podría dejar que bella se fuera a vivir conmigo-

- Pues si Bella quiere, tienen mi permiso ¿Qué piensas tu Bella?

-Si tú me dejas si-

-Claro Hija como dije tienen mi permiso-

-Okey entonces me mudare con Edward-

-Bueno Bella porque no te quedas hoy en mi casa así le decimos a mis padres-

-Entonces deja voy por unas cosas en un momento bajo-

-Claro cariño aquí te espero- como amaba a este hombre.

…

Estaba Edward estacionando su auto en frente de su casa. Todos los carros de la Familia Cullen estaban estacionados, eso significaba que todos estaban en la casa.

Edward como siempre me ayudo a bajar del auto.

-¿Estas Lista cariño?-

-Mmm Creo que si-

-Bella como te dije anteriormente no te preocupes ellos lo tomaran bien-

-Okey ya me tranquilizare- le di un beso rápido en los labios

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos rumbo a la casa-mansión de los Cullen. Entramos y toda la familia estaba en la sala

-Familia ya Llegue y traje a Bella –

-Oh Hola Bella Hija ¿Cómo ha estado?- me dijo Esme con un tono muy maternal.

-Bien Esme ¿y tú?-

-Bien ya sabes aguantando a estos muchachos-

-Hola Hija ¿Cómo te ha tratado Edward? ¿No ha hecho nada malo?- me saludo Carlisle

-Hola Carlisle, Bien Como siempre, no ya sabes Edward me trata y me cuida muy bien -

-¡Hola Bella!- esa había sido Alice llego hacia mí, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Alice- la salude después de que me diera el abrazo

-Hola Bella- esos fueron Jasper y Rosalie. Me llevaba bien con ellos, con quien me llevaba mejor de toda la Familia era Rosalie y Alice, ellas eran mis mejores amigas

-Hola Jasper, Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo Han Estado?-

-Bien- me contesto Jasper, muy tranquilo como siempre

-Yo muy bien Bella, nos tenías muy abandonados –y era cierto hace días que no los veía a todos

-Lo lamento mucho Rosalie-

De repente mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y alguien me abrazaba muy fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

-¡Hola Bells!-

-E-mmett no p-uedo res-pirar-

-¡EMMENTT BAJALA NO PUEDE RESPIRAR!- Toda la familia le grito a Emmett

-Perdón no es mi culpa que Bella este tan flacucha-

-Bueno Hola Emmett-

-Familia Bella y yo tenemos que decirles algo-

-Pues pasemos al comedor saben que hay hacemos las reuniones Familiares- sugirió Carlisle, yo para ese entonces estaba de nuevo nerviosa.

Pasamos todos al comedor, yo me senté al lado de Edward nos tomamos de las manos debajo de la mesa, fue lo necesario para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Y bueno que es lo que nos tienen que decir- nos preguntó Carlisle

-Lo que pasa es que…-Edward empezó explicando pero me voltio a ver, como diciéndome que le ayudara a decirle a todos los Cullen

-Lo que Edward quiere decir es…- yo tampoco podía decirlo estaba igual que Edward

-díganlo ¡Ya!- Alice se veía muy interesada por lo íbamos a decir

-Bella está embarazada, vamos a ser padres- en ese instante todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nos gritaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper

-¡Ahh! ¡Seré tía!- Alice como siempre, esperen ahora me arrastraría por todo el centro comercial comprando todo lo necesario para él bebe.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sera Abuela!- ya sabemos de dónde salió Alice. Eran igualitas ella y Esme.

-Pues Felicidades Chicos- el único normal de la familia era Carlisle.

-Gracias Papá- Edward tenía razón no nos teníamos que preocupar por su reacción.

**Edward Pov**

¡Voy a ser Padre! Y con la mujer que amo

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!

Mis padres y el padre de Bella lo habían tomado muy bien. Estoy tan feliz.

Solo desearía que nuestro bebe naciera sano.

Pero bueno también desearía que fuera varón…

…

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Como les dije anteriormente soy nueva en esto, no me critiquen tan feo, Por favor.**

**Mensaje Para Las Que Leen "Una Familia Grande Y Feliz": Chicas y Chicos sé que no he actualizado, pero es que no se me ocurre nada, escribo algo pero no me gusta y lo borro. También quiero que el siguiente capítulo sea largo pero la imaginación anda corta. Solo les podre decir que el siguiente capítulo se llama "La Comidilla" mi hermana sugirió ese nombre, y lo deje porque ella es la que me ayuda escribiendo esa historia.**

**En mi perfil está el link de mi página para los que quieran un adelanto de la historia "Una Familia Grande Y Feliz"**

**Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shoot**

**Besos**

**~ Ilse ~**


End file.
